Cognitive and memory loss disorders affect a large part of the US population, and as life expectancy of humans continues to increase, the occurrence of late onset disorders leading to behavioral deficits and memory loss is on the rise. The molecular basis of long-term memory of learned behaviors is poorly understood, and thus any molecular genetic insights into the mechanisms of learning and memory will have broad and possibly profound implications for the prevention, treatment and reversal of memory loss in humans. We propose to test the hypothesis that epigenetic factors play critical functions in maintenance of long- term memory. By using Drosophila we will explore the possible function of epigenetic factors and will investigate models that will address the interactions among learned behaviors and epigenetic processes during maintenance of long- term memory over time. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Cognitive and memory loss disorders affect a large part of the US population, and as life expectancy of humans continues to increase, the occurrence of late onset disorders leading to behavioral deficits and memory loss is on the rise. We will explore the possible function of epigenetic factors and will investigate models that will address the interactions among learned behaviors and epigenetic processes during maintenance of long-term memory.